


What We Found and Forgot

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinda, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when Marco nearly dies both his and her worlds are thrown out of balanceThree years pass but when events happen that will get them to reconnectWhat happens next
Relationships: Marco Diaz/OC, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 1





	1. His New Life

_Marco Diaz watched as the sword impaled him, the mark spreading through himself, Mina had punctured him, and he would die, his hoodie was torn asunder, and he ran, he was presumed dead, his hoodie and scissors in a pile of blood._

_But he didn’t die, he ran to a safer place, hoping someone would could come and help him, but no one came, he was now feeling and reeling from this betrayal, because he didn’t know that he died in the hearts and eyes of Mewni._

_After healing himself, he went back to Earth, and told no one and tried to forget_

-3 Years Later-

Jaquiez Diaz rested in the morgue surrounded by his Family, right in front of him was the grieving Marco Diaz, who only knew his Grandparents as of recently. He and his friends were living with them in their San Diego condo. Janna, his best friend was with him, but so were Jackie, his childhood crush now good friend, Chloe, her girlfriend, Fergusen and Antonio, his best friends before, well. And his new girlfriend Ayla Inez, who he had just met recently. He had met Ayla at a political protest shortly after his impalement, and they fell in love with each other.

However, as his grandma Garcia Diaz said goodbye to Jaquiez along with himself, his parents and his friends and loved ones, he felt like he will always keep losing those important to him, which is why you need to hold on. Marco Diaz did not weep loudly like Garcia but wept quietly, in private with Ayla, Janna and Jackie to bear witness.

After that, he would be buried in a cemetery miles from San Diego. Marco’s heart was heavy and sagging dragging along years of baggage and scars from his years as the Royal Squire, maybe he’d still be in Mewni if they found Moon.

Marco shared a quiet walk around San Diego with Ayla. She was kind and supportive and they both cared about the same issues, but she also had an adventurous spirit like Star. The mere mention of that name bring a tear to his eye, but the dream is over now.

He was happy, he had a fulfilling life, supportive friends, good grades and indulging in things that made him happy. He was finally a Black Belt, he learned how to skateboard, cook, multiple languages. Marco felt good, his days on Mewni being gum stuck to his shoe. Ayla was in a better position then she was years ago, they had both made each other stronger.

Ayla held his hand as they crossed the road, but then she struck up conversation, “Marco, I have an announcement to make, remember how i said i wanted to be a Marine Biologist”

“Yes”, he said without hesitation “What of it”

“Well”, Ayla continued, “I got accepted into UCLA”, she said with joy as she showed Marco her acceptance letter.

Marco’s mouth went agape, “That school is extremely selective, oh i’m so proud of you”

“I'm proud of me too”

Their eyes met underneath the lamppost as they were both looking up, Marco was ready with a surprise of his own.

The Latino Girl in front of him with a fair complexion and light tanning on the arms, with green eyes, with brown hair in a bun named Ayla was happy as can be in this moment and so was Marco.

When they got back to the Condo, they saw a scene. Garcia was being held by Janna softly as she helped the tears run dry, while Alfonso and Fergusen were playing Battleship while Chloe and Jackie were painting a landscape together. Marco sat right next to his old woman and took up Janna’s shift.

Marco understood and felt the pain of the grieving woman, he would never hear from Star again, he wouldn’t see any of them again, it was like he lost part of his world. Ayla and Janna then against everyone put Coco in the DVD Player. Although they thought this would increase the pain in their hearts, it actually helped them release some pain and helped them in the first step of the grieving process.

After the movie, they all went to bed except Marco and Chloe, who had trouble sleeping.

He was poking around in the fridge when he heard Chloe watching a French drama. Eventually the two decided to play Chess. Chloe and Marco kept changing their strategies on the fly when it came to chess. Chloe was a fan of trying to get her pawns to the end of the board. The bond between Chloe and everyone else strengthened over time, she was cool, calm, collected and had a deep knowledge of French and American history. This would mean for Fergousen and Alphonso that she could help them correct details about their Historical Roleplay games.

Chloe used her turns to push pawns across the board to Marco’s side like a sweep, while Marco used a few pans and his knights to try to stamp out her herd. This normally always works, so Chloe had to deploy her Bishop’s for clean up duty. However, Marco used his Bishop’s to counterattack while deploying the rest of the Knights. He then cornered her King and won the game.

Morning came, and Marco rose to the same sound of the Neighbor loudly starting his rusting black 2000 Ford Escort. The sound was loud and screeching, like a piercing howl breaking through his ears and that woke him up everytime. His first order of business in the morning was Breakfast, he moved away from Captain Blanch’s sugar seeds, too painful of a memory, instead he cooked himself an omelet.

He wanted to reach into a box and pull out a picture of him and Star, but he didn't want to, didn’t need to, he had a picture of himself with Chloe, Ayla, Janna, Jackie, Ferguson, Alphonso, Garaci and Jaquiez, he could be happy, he smiled brightly.


	2. Her New Life

_Star killed Mina after she saw what she did to Marco. She cried a river of tears over the sight of his tattered hoodie and dimensional scissors in a small puddle of blood. Marco was immortalized as a Martyr on Mewni, and as his funeral procession began, she could not help but weep. Star already lost her mom to the magic, Marco was too much._

_She went through changes and a nasty bout of PTSD and stepped down as Queen, evantually, with the help of many, she got out of her abyss and established her supports, but it wasn’t the same without Marco?_

**\- 3 Years Later -**

Star sat on her bed talking to her best friends, Pony Head, Kelly and Tom but also to acquaintances she made real friends with like Princess Spyderbite and her boyfriend Slime along with newly knighted Higgs. The Princess’s inner circle of friends got to see her on display. And she was better truth be told. She was stoic and brave and wanted to help the monsters and mewmans alike. In her room, her own inner circle met and discussed the state of affairs on Mewni and how to help best as they can.

Their meetings were often productive bet happened scantily, it was hard to get Kelly over due to the Magic High Commission being MIA for three years along with her mother, it was getting harder and harder to try to find her. Star looked at a clipboard and began with the talking points.

The first topic of discussion was of course, the Portals. Hekapoo hasn’t been seen in three years, she allegedly saw Marco in the Magic dimension and went off to find him but Star didn’t believe her, he was dead as could be. They thought of ways to bring back the High Comission, and Glossaryk pitched in for the first time in years. His idea was shockingly simple, tell Rhombulus Globgor was free, It was so simple, so Penelope and Slime drafted a message to send to Rhombulus, then he would lead them to the others. Star didn’t know why they didn't think of that sooner.

Tom and Star held each other as she brought up the next talking point, there have been strong psionic energy signatures throughout Mewni at certain days, and the signatures were getting more frequent. Kelly suggested it was other dimensional interference, Ponyhead suggested it was simply a coincidence, but Star wasn’t convinced. The matter was dropped.

Finally, Her Mom. She hadn’t seen her since Eclipsa stopped her from defeating Meteora, They never had a lead on her, and they stopped the search after Marco died and one thing led to another. However, they needed to find Moon and convince her to come back and Star was crumbling on the inside without Marco and Moon. However, she was strong and stern. Now that Higgs was a knight, Star made finding Moon her business and dismissed her. Star then dismissed everyone and went to bed.

Star sighed to herself, her breath coating the blanket she was sleeping on like dew on the ground. “Oh I want everything to go back to normal”, she held her Mom’s disappearance against not only Eclipsa, but also against the now toddler Meteora and hadn’t forgiven both of them, but she did support the reigning queen. She was glad she had the royal wand, because what she did with it.

She thought back to the day. The Moment, she saw Marco’s hoodie tattered in a pool of blood.

_She angrily leveled her wand at Mina cheeks glowing,_

_“I call a spell that has no name”_

Eclipsa didn’t want her to use the spell, but it was too late

_“My Mother’s gift with which she reigned”_

_Mina started to take steps back_

Her blood on her hands never washed off

_“Eclipse my heart with rightful power”_

  
But she didn’t care at that moment, but it still haunted her.

_“Stand Before the Queen and Cower”_

_The spell took off before her eyes and Mina was destroyed in a flash of light, only a butterfly hole in her chest signifying she was dead._

_Star collapsed and began to cry at the thought of not only what she did but also at seeing Marco’s death_

The still in her mind fresh corpse of Mina following her around like a bad smell to this day. She couldn’t sleep. Her mind began to wander.

The next morning, Star assumed her duties, she was still princess as Meteora was still too young to take up the duties. Star assumed charge of wheat deliveries to the village doing it herself, pulling the wagon with her Warnicorn. On her route she sometimes went past the remains of the Avarius castle and she couldnt help but shed a single tear


End file.
